A loja de chocolates
by Rute Riddle
Summary: Eles tinham a mesma paixão: Chocolates. Mas seria só isso? Ambos sabiam que não, mas mesmo assim afastaramse. Ainda estarão a tempo de ficar juntos? A tempo de concretizarem seu sonho em conjunto? A tempo de serem felizes?


**Short de Rute Riddle**

**Romance **

_**A loja de chocolates**_

Abriu a porta da loja e no mesmo instante o cheiro a chocolate chegou-lhe ao nariz. Caminhou até à bancada e de seguida tirou o casaco pendurando-o no cabide e olhou em volta depois. Estava tudo perfeitamente arrumado.

Sua loja era o seu sonho tornado real. Um loja de chocolates, dos melhores do Mundo, uma loja que fazia a delicia das crianças, ela realmente adorava vê-las a sorrir e com os olhos a brilhar quando os pais lhes compravam a caixa de bombons ou a tablete que eles queriam.

Era essa a vida de Virgínia Weasley. A loja de chocolate.

Ouviu o sino da porta tocar o que a fez virar o olhar para a porta vendo o moreno entrar. Os olhos azuis fixos nela, a franja negra caindo para a frente dos olhos, e aquele sorriso doce e divertido.

"-Bom dia minha querida." – Cumprimentou ele dando um beijo na bochecha da ruiva.

"-Olá Blaise. O que te traz tão cedo à minha loja?"

"-Nós conseguimos."

"-O quê?"

"-Um pequeno e fascinante contrato com a melhor fábrica de chocolates suíços."

A ruiva não disse nada apenas passou com os braços por trás do pescoço dele e o apertou fortemente.

"-Ainda bem Blaise, estava com medo que este negocio não acontecesse."

"-Mas aconteceu Ginny. E ele iria gostar de aqui estar."

A ruiva afastou-se do moreno no mesmo instante e em seguida olhou-o quase furiosa.

"-Não olhes assim para mim, afinal tu sabes que é verdade."

"-Pode até ser, mas eu já sei o que queres dizer com essa conversa. Que eu nunca o devia de ter deixado ir."

"-Exacto. Nunca devias."

"-E porque não? Eu e ele éramos bons amigos mais nada, e o futuro dele era em França."

"-Admite tu amava-lo, e ele a ti. Mas vocês os dois sempre foram umas cabeças duras e não o admitiram, e agora é tarde."

"-Nunca o amei." – Disse ela tentando conversar o moreno, pois sabia que não se convencia a si mesma.

"-Não? Então explica-me porque é que vocês desapreciam quase todas as noites em Hogwarts depois de se conhecerem?"

"-Éramos só amigos, nunca fomos mais que isso, e, depois do toque de recolher era o único momento em que podíamos estar juntos."

"-Já vi que nunca o vais admitir. Nem tu nem ele. Mas então diz-me, porque é que sendo tão amigos vocês não se falam há 7 anos, desde que ele foi para França?"

"-Porque não temos tempo." – Sentenciou ela.

Blaise iria retrucar mas a porta abriu-se e os primeiros clientes daquele dia entraram na loja, fazendo com que a ruiva os atendesse com um sorriso e Blaise aparatasse.  
A loja ficou novamente silenciosa assim que os clientes saíram e Ginny sentou-se no pequeno banco que estava ao pé da bancada e perdeu-se em lembranças.

"_-Eu prefiro o Francês." – Disse sentando-se em cima da mesa mesmo ao lado dele._

"_-Sério?" – perguntou ele descrente olhando dentro dos olhos dela, fazendo-a sorrir._

_Ginny tirou um pequeno bombom da caixa que ele tinha nas mãos e enfiou-o na boca. Draco observou atentamente as reacções dela, como sempre acontecia. A ruiva fechou os olhos como se assim saboreasse melhor o chocolate, os maxilares dela moviam-se vagarosamente fazendo com que ele engolisse em seco. Aquela ruiva era a sua perdição, mas ele nunca lho diria, nem nunca admitiria isso._

"_-Sim os franceses são os melhores." – Disse ela abrindo os olhos em seguida e sorrindo._

"_-Não concordo. Eu prefiro os suíços. Como estes!" – afirmou ele apontando para a caixa de bombons que existia entre eles._

_Abriu-a e em seguida escolheu um em formato de coração e depois olhou para a uiva e disse:_

"_-Fecha os olhos."_

_Ela não pensou duas vezes antes de o fazer, fechou os olhos e em seguida sentiu o pequeno bombom nos seus lábios, abriu a boca deixando que Draco pusesse o bombom entre os seus lábios.  
__Trincou-o e em seguida sorriu. Era bom, realmente tentador. A calda de avelã envolvia sua boca deixando-a com um sabor doce e por estranho que parecesse suave na boca. O chocolate era delicioso, derretia-se com facilidade, nunca tinha comido um chocolate tão bom. Mas qual era a novidade? Todas as noites ele lhe dava um bombom que ela nunca tinha provado, e ele era sempre melhor que o da noite anterior._

"_-Então?" – perguntou, vendo-a abrir os olhos e focar seus olhos nos dela._

"_-É perfeito."_

"_-Eu disse. Os suíços são melhores, os franceses são bons mas os suíços são realmente perfeitos."_

"_-Adoras chocolates suíços." – Constatou ela._

"_-Sim, adoro muito. Tu sabes que eu gosto de todo o tipo de chocolate, mas os suíços são particularmente bons."_

"_-Tens razão." – Concordou ela antes de olhar para o relógio e ver que já era tarde._

"_-Tenho que ir Draco."_

"_-Eu sei." – Disse ele vendo-a levantar-se da mesa._

_Virgínia aproximou-se dele e encostou os lábios quentes à pele pálida e fria dele, mas algo aconteceu e ele virou a face colando assim os lábios aos dela para um beijo suave mas realmente rápido, pois ambos se afastaram._

"_-Até amanhã." – Despediu-se ela corada saindo da sala em seguida, como se nada se tivesse passado._

_Mas ambos sabiam que algo se tinha passado, algo que ambos queriam, mesmo que não o admitissem._

Focou a porta vendo uma menina morena entrar seguida pelo seu pai, levantou-se da cadeira para os atender. E era assim sua vida, e ela gostava.

* * *

"-Bom dia papá." – Disse o menino loiro sentando-se na mesa. 

Draco pousou o jornal e observou o pequeno loiro que começava a comer o seu pequeno-almoço.

"-Bom dia filho. Diz-me uma coisa, o que queres fazer hoje?"

"-Porquê papá?"

"-Eu não vou trabalhar, então podemos fazer o que tu quiseres."

"-Boa."

Draco sorriu. Nunca imaginara que iria gostar de ter um filho, mas a verdade é que ele gostava.

Louis era seu filho com Melissa, uma francesa que ele conhecera assim que chegara a França. Não podia dizer que a amava, mas sentia realmente carinho por ela, um carinho diferente do que sentia por _ela _mas mesmo assim um carinho. Dois anos depois nasceu Louis, e agora o menino de cinco anos era a única pessoa que ele amava, afinal Melissa morrera há dois anos atrás, num acidente de aviação.  
Dor? Sim ele sentira dor quando ela morreu, mas algo mais, como libertação. Agora podia voltar se quisesse, voltar para _ela _mas nunca o fez, e ele nem ao menos sabia o porquê.  
Durante vários meses ele mentira a si mesmo dizendo que não amava, dizendo que não sentia nada por ela, que eram só amigos. Mas lá no fundo ambos sabiam que isso não era verdade. Muito pelo contrário.

"_-Vem comigo." – Disse ele pegando na mão dela e saindo de dentro do salão._

_Por momentos ela teve medo que alguém visse, afinal toda a sua família estava ali, mas parecia que ele tinha tudo calculado e naquele momento nem seus pais nem seus irmãos estava a olhar para ela. __Caminharam com os dedos entrelaçados pelo longo corredor, mas em silencioso.  
__Draco abriu a porta da sala onde eles se costumavam encontrar todas as noites, todas as noites daquele ano, desde que começaram a conversar. E tudo por causa da paixão que ambos tinham pelo chocolate._

"_-O que foi? O que se passa Draco?" – perguntou ela interessada e quem sabe um pouco aflita._

"_-Eu tenho uma coisa a te dizer Virgínia, eu vou para França, vou viver lá."_

_Ela não disse nada, apenas olhou dentro dos olhos e em seguida suspirou antes de perguntar:_

"_-Porquê?"_

"_-Porque lá é o meu lugar, eu sempre to disse. Eu gosto de França, e desde que meus pais morreram eu decidi passar para lá todos os negócios de família."_

"_-Entendo. Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer, já o tinhas deixado explicito, entre – linhas."_

_Ele aproximou-se dela e em seguida fez um simples gesto com a varinha fazendo aparecer na sua mão uma caixa de bombons._

"_-É para ti. Todos os bombons que te dei durante o ano, todos o que tu nunca tinhas provado."_

"_-Todos?"_

"_-Sim, e todos teus agora. Não quero que te esqueças de mim."_

"_-Eu jamais me esqueceria de ti Draco, tu és o meu melhor amigo." – Disse ela passando com os braços pelo pescoço dele._

_O loiro pousou a caixa em cima da mesa e em seguida envolveu-a um abraço apertado. Durante minutos ficaram assim, sem dizer nada, sem se mexerem, apenas abraçados, sentindo o corpo do outro quente, e desejando ficar com o cheiro do outro para sempre gravado na memória.  
__Virgínia foi a primeira a se mexer, desencostando a cabeça do ombro dele e olhando-o, no segundo seguinte os lábios de ambos encontravam-se colados como nunca haviam estado._

_Os corações batiam forte, os braços apertavam o outro cada vez mais, o beijo deixou de ser um simples toque para passar a ser arrebatador, envolvente. __Sem se darem conta acabaram por ficar assim durante muito tempo, beijando-se, tocando-se, e Draco sem nem ao menos perceber conjurou uma simples cama onde deitou a ruiva que arfava._

_Beijava a face dela e desejava aquela ruiva como nunca tinha desejado ninguém.  
__Observou atentamente as expressões dela, como ela a morder o lábio inferior quando ele beijava seus seios, ou os suspiros profundos quando as carícias no corpo dela eram mais ousadas._

_Encaixou seu corpo no dela vagarosamente, fazendo-a gemer lentamente e em seguida beijou-a movendo-se sobre ela. __Era uma sensação indescritível, aquela, e nem um nem outro se iriam arrepender daquele momento, que apesar de saberem que não se repetiria ficaria para sempre marcado em ambos._

"_-Eu amo-te Virgínia." – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela enquanto sentia uma onda de prazer percorrer seu corpo fazendo-o gemer._

"_-Também te amo Draco." – Disse ela por entre gemidos profundos, antes dos lábios dele se colarem ao seus._

_Deitou-se ao lado dela, sentindo o coração bater rápido no peito. Sorriu quando a viu erguer-se ligeiramente e em seguida sentiu os lábios dela nos seus.  
__Poucos minutos depois ambos dormiam abraçados._

_Assim que acordou sentiu falta do corpo dela junto ao seu e por isso abriu os olhos vendo a ruiva sentada na cama observando-o._

"_-Desculpa Virgínia."_

"_-Desculpar? Foi a melhor noite da minha vida. Obrigada."_

"_-Mas, eu vou embora."_

"_-Eu sei. E tu continuarás a ser o meu melhor amigo, aconteça o que acontecer." – Disse ela beijando-o levemente, sabendo que aquele beijo seria o último._

Abriu os olhos encarando o menino loiro que se encontrava ao seu lado, comendo chocolate e sorriu. Lembranças dela eram boas, e ele queria voltar, voltar para ela, mas algo o impedia.Possivelmente o medo de ela o ter esquecido.

* * *

Sentou-se na cama com a respiração acelerada. Tinha voltado a sonhar com aquela noite, a noite com ele, a única noite em que ela admitira que o amava, que gostava dele mais do que amigo. Uma noite mágica mas que não se repetiria nunca mais. Talvez esse fosse o motivo pelo qual ela sempre dizia a Blaise que não amava Draco Malfoy, mesmo sabendo que era mentira. 

Levantou-se da cama e vestiu o robe caminhando em seguida para a janela. Sabia que ele a amara, assim como ela o amava, mas também sabia que ele se casara. Blaise dissera-lhe, ele havia-se casado com uma francesa que gostava dele, com uma francesa que lhe dera um filho, com uma francesa que morrera dois anos antes.

Ela nunca a conhecera, mas sentia ciúmes dela, queria ser ela no seu lugar. Casada com Draco, tendo um filho dele. Mas não era, não era porque ela não fora suficientemente corajosa. Se lhe tivesse pedido para esperar por ela, ele tê-lo-ia feito ela sabia. Se tivessem combinado que ela iria ter com ele quando terminasse Hogwarts, naquela altura, ela estaria em França, casada com ele e feliz.

Mas Draco Malfoy não passava de uma lembrança, a melhor, mas apenas uma lembrança.

Sorriu sozinha pegando num dos bombons suíços que estavam em cima da cómoda. Ele adorava aqueles bombons, e ela também, ele fizera com que a paixão dela pelo chocolate se tornasse amor, um amor eterno, e tudo graças a ele.

Abanou a cabeça antes de voltar para a cama, mais calma, decidida a dormir até de manhã.

* * *

"-O que queres dizer com isso Zabini?" – perguntou ligeiramente irritado enquanto observava o filho dormir em cima do sofá. 

Blaise sentou-se numa das poltronas da sala de Draco e em seguida olhou-o de forma provocadora.

"-Admite, tu queres voltar para Londres mas tens medo que ela te rejeite."

"-Eu não tenho medo de nada."

"-Tens sim Draco, porque se não tivesse tu tinhas-lhe pedido para vir contigo, mas tu tiveste medo que ela recusasses e preferiste perdê-la para sempre a tentar ao menos. Nunca ouviste dizer que a sorte protege ou audazes? Tu não és lá muito audaz."

"-Ouve bem, eu não volto para Londres porque minha vida é aqui."

"-Tu tens a certeza disso? A única pessoa que te prende aqui é o Louis, e certamente que ele não se importava de ir viver para outro pais, onde poderia até ter uma mãe."

"-Passaram-se sete anos Zabini, não vou bater à porta de Virgínia."

"-Porque não? Vocês não são amigos? Ah desculpa esqueci-me que não comunicam desde que tu vieste para França."

"-Virgínia não faz parte da minha vida e eu não faço parte da vida dela, não mais."

"-Ela seguiu o vosso sonho." – Disse Blaise levantando-se e caminhando até à porta.

"-Sonho?"

"-Sim, lembraste de abrirem uma loja de chocolates, os melhores do Mundo. Ela tem-na, em Londres, e sem ti."

Draco viu o amigo desaparecer no mesmo momento e por isso suspirou. Valeria a pena voltar? Valeria a pena ter esperança? Ele e Virgínia era um sonho, e ele sabia que não o alcançaria nunca.

Olhou para o filho e suspirou.´Não perderia nada em tentar.

* * *

"-Eu quero uma caixa de bombons das grandes mãe." – Disse a menina em frente das prateleiras cheias de chocolates. 

"-Os melhores são estes. Sabes que não é o tamanho que faz o chocolate, às vezes os mais pequenos são melhores do que os maiores." – Disse Virgínia aproximando-se da menina de quase 10 anos.

"-Não são nada."

"-Então suponho que deves de preferir este chocolate." – Disse ela mostrando um bombom maior que muitos rebuçados. – "A este." – Disse mostrando o pequeno chocolate que tinha na outra mão.

"-Sim."

"-Então prova os dois."

A menina provou primeiro o grande e em seguida comeu o mais pequeno. Depois olhou atentamente para a ruiva que sorria e em seguida disse.

"-Mãe, eu quero dos mais pequenos."

Ginny riu. Sabia que ela diria aquilo, afinal os melhores chocolates do mundo são os suíços que se derretem na boca, aquecendo-a, como o pequeno bombom que a menina tinha comido. Um bombom que ele lhe dera a provar há muito tempo atrás.

O dia estava a chegar ao fim, era quase hora de fechar a loja e mais uma vez ela estava contente, afinal ele quem era o sonho deles, e ela ao menos realizara isso, e sabia que ele ficaria feliz se soubesse.

"_-Sabes que acho que nós devíamos de pensar em viver disto." – Disse ela deitada no chão da sala enquanto comia calmamente alguns dos bombons que ele lhe depositava na boca._

"_-Viver de chocolates?"_

"_-Sim."_

"_-Como abrir uma loja?"_

"_-Claro Draco, qual é o mal? Uma loja cheia de chocolates, com cheiro a chocolates, onde nós ensinaríamos às pessoas que o chocolate é o melhor do mundo, e que há chocolates diversos para diversas situações. Teríamos os melhores chocolates do mundo, e faríamos as pessoas felizes e as crianças com o coração aos pulos por poderem provar tanta variedade de chocolate."_

_Draco pareceu ponderar o que ela dizia e por fim sorriu, comendo um bombom rectangular e disse em seguida:_

"_-Eu acho uma óptima ideia, seria como um sonho tornado real, afinal as pessoas não sabem comer chocolate, não o sabem saborear."_

"_-Então, quando o conseguirmos realizaremos o nosso sonho."_

"_-Sim, o nosso sonho." – Concordou ele comendo mais um bombom, e dando outro à ruiva que sorria._

Ela tinha-o cumprido, tinha-o tornado real. Uma loja de referência onde ela ensinava as pessoas a apreciarem o sabor sublime e mágico do chocolate. O sininho da porta tocou e ela olhou para a porta espantada, era tarde não era normal ter clientes àquela hora. Mas ficou ainda mais surpresa ao ver a criança à sua frente.

* * *

"-Papá!" – chamou o loirinho segurando com força na mão do loiro. 

"-Sim Louis?"

"-Foi aqui que cresceste?" – perguntou o menino olhando em volta atentamente.

"-Não gostas? Eu sei que Londres é diferente de Paris, mas também é uma cidade muito bonita."

"-Eu gosto papá, ela é muito linda sim."

Draco sorriu enquanto caminhava vagarosamente pelas ruas de Londres. Sentia o coração bater forte no peito. Estava de volta e sentia-se ligeiramente apreensivo, mas estava realmente feliz.

"-Olha ali papá." – Disse o menino soltando da mão dele e correndo pela rua, até alcançar uma loja que tinha uma vitrine cheia de chocolates.

Viu quando o filho entrou na loja e em seguida abanou a cabeça, seguindo-o. Que mania, a dele de correr para longe, por mais que o castigasse aquele menino sempre fazia o mesmo, sempre soltava a mão dele quando via uma loja de chocolates e corria até ela.

* * *

"-Olá pequeno." – Disse a ruiva sorrindo abaixando-se ao pé do menino loirinho. – "Queres um chocolate?" 

"-Sim." – Respondeu ele sorrindo.

Virgínia olhou atentamente para os olhos azuis acinzentados do menino, e depois para aquele cabelo loiro liso que brilhava. O sorriso divertido e ansioso, ele era tão parecido com Draco.

Abanou a cabeça levemente enquanto pegava em três bombons.

"-Prova e depois diz-me qual preferes."

O menino olhou atentamente para a mão da ruiva e para surpresa desta ele pegou no bombom mais pequeno saboreando-o em seguida. Ele sabia saborear um bombom, sabia como comê-lo.

"-Eu gosto deste. E deve de ser o melhor, é suíço não é?"

"-É sim, como sabes?"

"-Meu papá gosta muito de chocolates de ensinou-me tudo sobre chocolates."

"-Sério?" – perguntou curiosa.

"-Sim. E os meus preferidos são os suíços com recheio de calda de avelãs e chocolate. Meu pai diz que uma pessoa muito importante para ele também gosta muito desses."

"-São os meus favoritos também." – Disse a ruiva sentindo o coração bater forte. – "Onde está o teu pai?" – perguntou curiosa, sentindo o ar faltar-lhe nos pulmões quando a porta da loja se voltou a abrir.

* * *

Estava decidido a entrar na loja atrás do filho quando viu o filho de pé em frente de uma mulher ruiva. 

O coração acelerou no mesmo instante. O cabelo ruivo apanhado num rabo-de-cavalo, a camisola de alças negra deixando à mostra os ombros claros, o mesmo sorriso doce e o olhar castanho sobre o Louis que estava feliz a comer um simples bombom que Draco sabia ser um bombom suíço.

Suspirou antes de entrar na loja e logo no instante seguinte sentiu o olhar castanho dela sobre o seu. A ruiva levantou-se e em seguida caminhou até ele, observando-o atentamente como que se certificando que ele estava mesmo ali.

"-Olá Virgínia." – Cumprimentou ele sorrindo, antes de sentir a ruiva abraçá-lo.

"-És mesmo tu Draco. És mesmo." – Murmurou ela ao ouvido dele fazendo com que o abraço dele se tornasse mais apertado.

Assim que se afastaram Draco olhou para o loirinho e em seguida disse:

"-É o meu filho, Louis Malfoy. Filho é uma grande amiga do papá."

Virgínia abaixou-se em frente do loirinho que sorriu antes de dar um beijo leve na bochecha dela.

"-Olá Louis."

"-Olá senhora."

"-Trata-me por Ginny ok?" – pediu a ruiva piscando o olho.

"-Sim Ginny."

A ruiva ergueu-se e viu que Draco olhava atentamente para a loja. Sorriu assim que o ouviu dizer:

"-Blaise estava certo. Tens uma linda loja de chocolates."

"-Sim, eu tenho. É o meu orgulho, o nosso sonho."

Draco sorriu olhando para ela e Virgínia olhou para o Louis em seguida.

"-Queres que chocolates?"

"-Suíços." – Ela riu, claro que ele iria responder aquilo.

"-Bem, está na hora de fechar a loja." – Disse ela entregando uma caixa de bombons suíços ao Louis que apenas sorriu em agradecimento.

"-Nós acompanhamos-te até casa."

"-Não é necessário eu moro perto."

"-Mas nós não temos nada para fazer mesmo. E assim talvez tu me convides para um café em tua casa." – Disse ele como sugestão.

"-Sempre o mesmo. Em vez de esperar por convite convidas-te não é? Tu não mudas nunca."

Ele encolheu os ombros sorrindo, pegando na mão do filho em seguida e saindo da loja.

Caminharam os três em silêncio pelas ruas pouco movimentadas naquela hora até chegarem a uma simples casa. Um casa com dois andares, onde em cima apenas havia dois quartos e uma enorme casa de banho e em baixo havia uma cozinha, uma sala e uma casa de banho mais pequena. Era pequena mas Virgínia gostava, estava decorada em tons beges e rosas claros, como ela sempre sonhou.

"-Bem vindos à minha humilde casa." – Disse ela assim que abriu a porta deixando pai e filho entrarem atrás de si.

"-Eu gosto." – Disse Louis soltando a mão do pai e caminhando ao longo do corredor.

"-Louis pediste permissão?"

"-Deixa-o estar Draco. Não há problema algum." – Disse ela caminhando até à sala, onde disse para o Malfoy se sentar e vendo que Louis tinha ligado a televisão.

"-Não sabia que ele via televisão." – Comentou ela.

"-Melissa tinha amigos Muggles e ela habitou-se a ver televisão, por isso Louis cresceu a ver televisão." – Esclareceu Draco olhando para o filho e em seguida seguindo a ruiva até à cozinha.

"-Melissa era a mãe do Louis?"

"-Sim. Melissa Arnoux."

"-Tu….amaste-a?"

Draco sentou-se na cadeira vendo que a ruiva tremia ligeiramente com medo da resposta, e também percebendo que ela estava nervosa quando a fez.

"-Eu sempre me senti bem com ela, ela era divertida, gira, simpática, fazia-me rir. Não a amava, mas sentia algo muito bom por ela, imenso carinho."

"-Ah." – Murmurou ela virando-se de costas para ele enquanto fazia os cafés.

Durante algum tempo ninguém disse, só quando a ruiva se sentou na mesa pousando as duas chávenas de café na mesa é que Draco perguntou:

"-Lembraste como ficamos amigos?"

Ela sorriu com os lábios colados à chávena e em seguida respondeu:

"-Claro que me lembro, como me poderia esquecer?"

_Nas mãos levava uma simples caixa de bombons, enquanto caminhava pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Mais um ano tinha começado, seu 6º ano. E estava ansiosa, ela sempre gostava das aulas, mas naquele momento não pensava nisso, apenas saboreava os chocolates de recheio de avelã que tinha na caixa.  
__Fechou os olhos saboreando um dos bombons e no segundo seguinte sentiu-se ir contra alguém. Os bombons caíram no chão e ela olhou furiosa para o loiro que estava à sua frente e que a olhava irritado._

"_-Não vês por onde andas Weasley?"_

"_-Idiota. Os meus bombons caíram todos." – Disse ele baixando-se e apanhando a caixa._

"_-Ora eram simples bombons."_

"_-Tu podes não gostar, mas eu gosto de bombons."_

"_-Eu não disse que não gostava de chocolates, apenas disse que os teus eram simples chocolates, não eram chocolates caros nem nada, apenas chocolates."_

"_-Eram meus e agora já não os tenho."_

"_-Deixa de drama." – Disse ele entregando-lhe um pequeno bombom._

"_-Tu achas que um bombom pequenino vai ocupar o lugar daqueles todos?"_

"_-És mesmo idiota Weasley. Este bombom vale mais do que todos aqueles, prova e vê. Verás que não é o tamanho que importa, mas sim o sabor e o prazer."_

_Ela pegou no pequeno bombom e em seguida levou-o à boca, saboreando-o.  
__Sentiu a calda doce e suave de avelã derreter-se na sua boca deixando-a suave e quente, em seguida o chocolate derreteu-se misturando-se à calda dando um sabor ainda mais perfeito, incrivelmente divino, sublime. Era algo que ela nunca tinha provado, diferente de todos os outros bombons que já tinha comido._

_Assim que abriu os olhos viu Draco sorrir, como se tivesse acabado de observar algo mesmo maravilhoso._

"_-E então?"_

"_-Foi o melhor chocolate que já comi."_

"_-Eu disse-te. E há muitos mais de onde esse veio, só tens que pedir com jeitinho."_

_Ela sorriu e minutos depois ambos se encontravam numa sala vazia do quarto andar, sentados em cima da mesa a comer os bombons que ele levava consigo naquele dia.  
__E graças ao chocolate eles tornaram-se amigos como nunca tinham pensado. Afinal tinham a mesma paixão. O chocolate._

"-Então Draco o que te trouxe a Londres novamente?" – perguntou ela farta do silêncio que se tinha instalado na cozinha depois de ela ter respondido à pergunta dele.

"-O Zabini. Ele convenceu-me a vir."

"-O Blaise?" – perguntou ela rindo não acreditando no que ele lhe dissera.

"-Sim. Tu sabes, ele até é pressuasivo."

"-Não devemos de estar a falar do mesmo Blaise."

Draco encolheu os ombros antes de voltar a levar a chávena aos lábios. No segundo seguinte ouvia a voz do filho dizer:

"-Papá tenho fome."

Draco olhou para o relógio de pulso e em seguida levantou-se.

"-Já é tarde, nós devemos de ir." – Disse ele pegando na mão do filho.

"-Porquê? Algum jantar marcado?"

"-Na verdade não, vamos jantar a um restaurante bom que encontrar-mos."

"-Então, eu convido-vos. E nada de dizer que não Draco. Tiveste fora 7 anos, e eu não sei nada de ti, quero saber tudo o que fizeste, portanto tu e o Louis ficam. E isto não é uma sugestão."

"-Boa." – Disse o menino sorrindo contente.

"-Muito bem." – Concordou Draco.

"-Então papá vem comigo. Eu quero mostrar-te uma coisa na televisão, vem lá."

Virgínia sorriu vendo o loiro mais pequeno puxando o mais velho que apenas olhou para ela por alguns segundos antes de sair da cozinha puxado pelo filho.  
Draco sentou-se no sofá da ruiva com o filho ao seu lado. Via que o menino estava feliz, ainda bem pois ele tinha receio que ele ficasse triste por estar longe de casa, mas Louis não estava, sorria feliz olhando a televisão.

"-Filho o que achas da Ginny?"

"-Eu acho-a muito gira." – Respondeu o pequeno fazendo com que Draco risse durante segundos e depois perguntasse:

"-E para além disso?"

O pequeno olhou atentamente para o pai e depois para a caixa de bombons que a ruiva lhe havia dado antes e sorriu, dizendo:

"-Tu e ela são namorados?"

"-Quê? Não filho, eu e a Virgínia somos só amigos."

"-É pena."

"-Pena?"

"-Sim. Eu gostava que tu tivesses uma namorada como ela."

"-E porquê Louis?"

"-Porque, ela é bonita, e percebe de bombons."

Draco riu passando com a mão nos cabelos loiro do filho despenteando-o, e em seguida olhou para a televisão, mas sem se conseguir concentrar.

Apenas pensava nela. No sorriso, no olhar, no corpo. Ela estava na sua memória, sempre esteve durante 7 anos, mas naquele momento estava mais. Ele sabia que seria assim, voltar a vê-la, iria fazer com que ele voltasse a sentir o amor adormecido que sentia por ela, sentir o amor que nunca desaparecera. Afinal, ela era o grande amor da vida dele, e ele jamais a conseguiria esquecer. Pois os grandes amores da nossa vida são eternos.

Fazia o jantar quase automaticamente, tê-lo ali em casa, na sua sala, consigo era algo para o qual ela não estava preparada, mas realmente estava a gostar, a gostar mesmo muito. Afinal amava-o não era? Mesmo que não o quisesse admitir, mesmo que não admitisse a Blaise ela amava-o, e sabia disso, e sabia que ele também o sabia, ele sempre o soube. E sabia ainda mais que nunca o esqueceria. Draco Malfoy era o amor da sua vida e esses amores não se esquecem nunca, perduram para sempre.

…

Fora um dos melhores jantares de ambos, tanto Draco como Ginny se divertiram a observar Louis que comia feliz, como se nunca tivesse comido algo tão bom.

"-Tu cozinhas bem Ginny."

"-Obrigada Louis."

"-Mais uma razão para ela ser tua namorada papá."

Draco olhou do filho para a ruiva que sorria e que olhava para o pequeno loirinho. Louis sorriu ligeiramente envergonhado perante o olhar repreensivo do pai.

"-Desculpa papá."

"-Não é a mim que tens que pedir desculpas filho."

"-Desculpa Ginny."

"-Não faz mal Louis."

"-A sério Ginny? Não tas chateada?"

"-Claro que não."

"-Então posso ir ver televisão?" – perguntou com os olhinhos a brilhar.

"-Claro."

"-Boa." – Disse o pequeno dando um beijo na face da ruiva antes de saltar para o chão e correr até à sala.

"-Teu filho é um amor."

Draco sorriu perante o comentário dela, e viu-a levantar-se e começara a apanhar os pratos.

"-Eu ajudo-te."

"-Não é necessário, afinal és convidado."

"-Ora, eu ajudo-te e não se fala mais nisso."

Ela sorriu encolhendo os ombros e viu Draco levantar-se e pegar no seu prato e no do filho pousando-os em seguida na bancada da cozinha. Draco surpreendeu-a mais uma vez, quando começou a lavar a loiça, deixando a ruiva apenas limpá-la.

"-Nunca imaginei viver tempo suficiente para ver um Malfoy lavar a loiça." – Comentou ela assim que a cozinha estava toda arrumada.

Draco apenas sorriu e em seguida caminhou até à sala, ficando parado no meio dela vendo o Louis dormir no sofá com o comando da televisão nas mãos.

"-Adormeceu. Vou acordá-lo e levá-lo para o hotel."

"-Hotel? Não. Deixa-o estar, não o acordes, eu volto já." – Disse ela saindo da sala rapidamente, e voltando ainda mais depressa.

Draco viu a ruiva tapar o Louis com um edredão e em seguida ela olhou-o sorrindo.

"-Deixa-o dormir. Se ele acordar podes levá-lo, senão a casa é pequena mas tem dois quartos."

Draco assentiu com a cabeça antes de se sentar no chão e fazer com que Ginny se sentasse à sua frente.

"-Que tal conversarmos? Temos 7 anos para meter em dia." – Sugeriu ele fazendo a ruiva sorrir.

"-Certo. Começa tu!"

"-E queres saber o quê?"

"-Qualquer coisa."

O loiro encostou-se no sofá e encarou a ruiva que o olhava na expectativa. Era difícil agir com ela assim, apenas como amigo, o que mais queria naquele momento era agarrá-la nos seus braços e beijá-la durante muito tempo, e amá-la.

"-Ok. Eu vou começar. Como sabes fui para França e lá continuei com os negócios de família, num baile de pessoas ricas conheci a Melissa. Eu tinha chegado há duas semanas a França e para além dos meus empregados não conhecia mais ninguém. Dança-mos e depois combinamos encontrar-nos. Como já te disse ela fazia-me sentir bem, e o Blaise deu um empurrãozinho."

"-O Blaise?"

"-Sim, ele dizia que já que te tinha deixado, que tinha que continuar a viver, portanto a Melissa como era gira e divertida era uma boa escolha. E então casamos dois meses depois. Não foi um casamento de amor, pois eu não a amava, gostava dela apenas, mas também sabia que ela não me amava. É claro que não se casou pelo meu dinheiro, mas ela achava o mesmo de mim, que eu era giro, divertido e dávamo-nos bem. Dois anos depois Louis nasceu. E eu entrei em pânico."

"-Pânico? Tu e o Louis dão-se bem."

"-Sim, muito bem, mas quando ela me disse que estava grávida, eu sai de casa durante uns dias, precisava de pensar, tinha medo. Medo de ser um pai como o meu fora. Mas não sou, Melissa ajudou-me, e eu lembro-me quando ele nasceu. Pequenino, quase careca, e eu cheio de medo de o magoar, mas assim que o peguei ao colo a primeira vez isso passou. Louis é a pessoa mais importante na minha vida, a número um, e eu soube isso assim que lhe peguei. Mas depois ele começou a crescer, e eu tinha pouca paciência. Só quando a Melissa morreu é que eu fiquei tão próximo dele, nos não éramos assim, ele passava o dia com a mãe e eu apenas o via à noite. Tinha medo de agir ao pé dele e de fazer algo de mal, mas fui obrigado quando ela morreu e vi que estava a ser idiota. Eu sou um pai razoável."

"-O Louis adora-te, tenho a certeza que és um bom pai." – Disse ela sem olhar para ele.

"-Chega de falar sobre mim, fala-me sobre ti Virgínia."

"-Não há muito para dizer, sai de Hogwarts, abri a loja chocando a minha família que pensava que eu ia seguir um curso ou assim, e pronto, vou vivendo."

"-Só isso? Nenhuma homem nem nada?"

"-Bem na verdade…eu…."

"-Tu? Sim…diz lá." – Pediu ele engolindo em seco.

"-Eu tive um namorado durante alguns meses, mas depois eu e ele chegamos à conclusão que não estávamos apaixonados, mas para aquela altura chegou, eu apenas querias alguém ao meu lado."

"-E quem foi?"

"-O Dean. Eu já tinha namorado com ele em Hogwarts."

"-Eu sei. E tu e ele…vocês dormiram juntos?" – perguntou fixando os olhos dela.

"-Que pergunta é essa? Não posso?"

"-Podes claro, desculpa."

"-Não faz mal. Mas sim, eu e ele dormimos juntos."

Draco desviou o olhar do dela e observou o filho que dormia silenciosamente em cima do sofá. A ruiva olhou o relógio de parede e viu ser de madrugada.

O loiro engoliu em seco e por fim perguntou:

"-Tu pensas naquela noite?"

"-Qual noite?" – indagou ela fazendo-se de desentendida mas sabendo perfeitamente ao que ele se referia.

"-Na noite em que fizemos amor."

"-Sim penso."

"-Eu também." – Murmurou ele em concordância. –"Alguma vez te arrependestes?"

Ela olhou para ele e em seguida sorriu respondendo:

"-Como podia, foi a minha primeira vez, e com a pessoa que eu…" – Calou-se abruptamente fazendo com que Draco a olhasse na expectativa.

"-Que tu o quê Virgínia?"

"-Nada." – Disse ela encolhendo os ombros. – "Está tarde. É melhor irmos dormir. Podes levar o Louis para o quarto lá de cima, podes dormir lá com ele."

"-Certo. Obrigado." – Disse ele levantou-se e pegando no filho ao colo com cuidado para não o acordar.

….

Estava complicado dormir. Só o facto de ele, Draco Malfoy estar a dormir no quarto ao seu lado dava-lhe arrepios na espinha.

Suspirou mais uma vez, e virou-se para a esquerda. Era escusado não conseguia dormir pois não o conseguia tirar da sua cabeça.

Suspirou novamente o que a fez achar que era a milésima vez naquela noite, e em seguida voltou a virar-se para a direita.

…

Olhava o filho enquanto ele dormia ao seu lado. Não tinha sono, pois não era capaz de pensar em mais senão na ruiva que dormia no quarto ao lado.

Queria tanto saber o que ela ia dizer, queria tanto que ela não se tivesse calado naquele momento. O que será que ela iria dizer depois do "…e com a pessoa que eu…"?

Suspirou e em seguida sentou-se na cama.

…

Sentou-se na cama farta de não conseguir dormir, passou com ambas as mãos na face e em seguida levantou-se. Iria beber água, talvez assim se acalmasse.

….

O melhor era ir beber água à cozinha, certamente não havia problema. Levantou-se da cama tentando não acordar o filho e em seguida saiu do quarto.

…

Bebia vagarosamente a água sentindo-a refrescar a garganta, fechou os olhos tentando descontrair e foi quando ouviu um barulho estranho.

Virou-se vendo Draco atrás de si, iluminado pela fraca luz que ela havia ligado quando entrara na cozinha.

"-Desculpa, eu vim só beber água." – Disse ele.

"-Tudo bem." – Murmurou ela engolindo em seco, pousando o copo da água na bancada.

Ela afastou-se dele e começou a encaminhar-se para a porta e foi então que o ouviu dizer, baixinho:

"-Naquela noite, eu não menti. Eu, amava-te…eu amo-te."

Ginny sentiu o ar faltar e por segundos pensou em estar em mais num dos seus sonhos, como acontecia há sete anos, mas abanou a cabeça e em seguida focou o loiro à sua frente.

Aproximou-se dele e murmurou:

"-Também não menti…."

Ele não a deixou terminar, pois pousou os lábios delicadamente nos dela, sentindo a suavidade dos lábios rubros dela contra os seus.

Virgínia passou com ambos os braços por trás do pescoço dele, puxando-o, obrigando-o a aproximar-se mais, tornando o beijo mais sôfrego, arrebatador.  
Os braços dele passaram em volta da cintura dela, elevando-a alguns centímetros, alcançando a boca dela mais facilmente. Começou a caminhar para fora da cozinha, e em seguida subiu as escadas lentamente, tentando não cair.

Tentavam não fazer barulho, não derrubar nada pelo caminho, enquanto que as mãos de Draco se encontrava na camisa de dormir dela, e ela passava com as mãos pelos abdominais nus e bem definidos dele. Abriu a porta do quarto dela e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço.

"-O Louis…" – murmurou ela por entre beijos.

"-Está a dormir."

"-Ele pode acordar, e…"

Draco pegou na varinha e murmurou algo em direcção da porta, fechando-a.

"-Ele não acorda, e se acordar terá que bater."

Ela sorriu de encontro aos lábios dele, antes de voltar a ser beijada.

Draco deixou-a cair na cama e em seguida olhou para a ruiva corada e com a respiração acelerada que tinha por baixo de si.  
Levou as mãos às pernas dela, e foi subindo em direcção às coxas, fazendo com que a camisa de dormir subisse, longos e tortuosos segundos depois, ele acabava por lhe tirar a camisa.

O homem sorriu, levando os lábios ao pescoço dele e depois ao colo, descendo em direcção aos seios, fazendo-a suspirar levemente, e soltando pequenos gemidos de quando em quando.  
As mãos delas tacteavam sua costas, procurando pelas calças, tentando tirá-las o que o fez sorrir e ajudá-la em seguida, acabando por se despir por completo, ficando como ela.  
Olhou nos olhos dela enquanto se encaixava vagarosamente nela, e em seguida beijou-a, começando a se mover.

Ginny começou a gemer ao ouvido dele assim que o ritmo se tornou alucinante. As mãos dela agarravam-no pelas costas numa tentativa de o manter mais perto, e ele gemeu ao ouvido dela quando as pernas dela passaram em volta da sua cintura puxando-o de uma só vez.  
Os corpos encontravam-se suados e num ritmo rápido. Os gemidos de ambos ecoavam no quarto e Draco sentiu o corpo dela arquear no momento em que gemia profundamente, abraçando-o com mais força, fazendo com que ele sentisse ao mesmo tempo que ela uma onda de prazer percorrer seu corpo, gemendo com ela.

Um simples gemido em uníssono e em seguida um beijo apaixonado.

Draco deixou-se ficar deitado em cima dela, respirando aceleradamente, e sentindo os dedos dela brincar com seu cabelo, enquanto que ele cheirava os cabelos dela.  
Assim que a respiração se regularizou ele deitou-se ao lado dela e puxou-a para si, abraçando-a.

"-Eu amo-te Draco." – Murmurou ela fazendo com que ele a beijasse suavemente.

Minutos depois ambos dormiam com sorrisos finos mas felizes nos lábios.

Acordou sentindo falta de algo. Abriu os olhos apenas para constatar que ela não estava ali. Mas não tinha sido um sonho pois não? Eles tinham mesmo feito amor um com o outro, não tinham?  
Olhou em volta constatando que aquele quarto não era o seu. Sim ele estava em Londres com o filho, em casa de Virgínia e sim, ele tinha feito amor com ela.

Então onde é que ela estava?

Levantou-se e pegou no robe negro que estava no fundo dos pés da cama, e em seguida saiu do quarto.

"-E o que vamos fazer hoje?" – ouviu a voz de Louis perguntar animado.

"-Vamos? Eu não sei o que o teu pai quer fazer contigo." – Respondeu a ruiva enquanto lhe tentava vestir a camisola.

"-E tu? Não vens connosco?"

A ruiva olhou para o loirinho e viu que ele desviou o olhar do dela olhando para a porta, o que a fez virar-se e encontrar Draco encostado no batente da porta, com o robe vestido, o cabelo loiro a cair para a face e um dos sorrisos mais lindos que ela já tinha visto.

"-É Virgínia não vens connosco?" – perguntou ele fazendo a ruiva sorrir.

"-Eu não posso. Tenho uma loja de chocolates para abrir?"

"-Não. Tu tens _A loja de chocolates_ para abrir." – Corrigiu Draco. – "Fazemos assim, nos vamos contigo até à loja e depois vamos os dois passear, tenho muita coisa para mostrar a este pequeno." – Disse pegando no filho ao colo fazendo-o rir. – "E depois vamos ter contigo às 6! Pode ser Virgínia?"

"-Claro." – Respondeu ela dando um beijo rápido a Draco.

"-Vocês são namorados?" – perguntou o menino com os olhinhos a brilhar.

"-Hum…somos Virgínia?"

"-Diz que sim Ginny! Diz!" – pediu o pequeno.

"-Sim Louis, eu e o teu pai somos namorados."

"-Boa. Boa. Eu sabia papá, afinal ela é muito bonita."

Draco olhou para o filho e em seguida para a ruiva que sorria e por fim murmurou:

"-Sim, ela é mesmo muito linda."

Virgínia riu antes de sair do quarto sendo seguida pelos dois loiros, onde o pequeno sorria feliz.

….

Aquele dia estava a correr mesmo bem, afinal tinha acordado nos braços de Draco, o filho dele tinha fica feliz com o facto de ela ser a namorada do pai, e a loja esteve cheia o dia todo, mais que o normal.

Sorriu embrulhando uma caixa de bombons franceses.

"-Olá." – Disse uma voz atrás dela que ela prontamente reconheceu.

"-Olá." – Cumprimentou sem ao menos se virar.

Os últimos clientes saíram e a ruiva caminhou até à porta virando a placa que dizia "Aberto" para "Fechado".

"-O que fazes aqui Blaise?" – perguntou virando-se para o moreno que estava naquela altura encostado à bancada dela com um sorriso convencido no rosto.

"-Vim ver como estavas? E perguntar pelo Draco?"

"-O Draco? Porque é que eu havia de saber como está o Draco?"

"-Ora, porque eu acho que ele veio até aqui, e esse teu sorriso diz isso mesmo. Vocês estão juntos não estão?" – perguntou esperançoso.

"-Sim."

"-Boa. Boa." – Disse ele, realmente contente.

"-Pareces o Louis, ele disse o mesmo quando lhe dissemos que nós éramos namorados."

"-É, aquele miúdo aprendeu bem comigo. Eu sempre lhe disse que o pai dele iria arranjar uma namorada gira."

"-Muito bem Blaise, o que vieste aqui fazer? Tenho a certeza que não foi apenas fazer-me essas perguntas, nem foi nada relacionado com a loja pois não?"

O moreno olhou fixamente para a ruiva e em seguida caminhou até ela e disse:

"-Tens toda a razão. Eu vim receber minha recompensa."

"-Recompensa?"

"-Ora, eu mereço, afinal se não fosse graças a mim ele não tinha voltado e vocês não estavam juntos, e certamente não teriam um bebé daqui a alguns meses."

"-Quê?"

"-Oh. A parte do bebé é divagação minha."

A ruiva abanou a cabeça quase em choque, mas sorrindo e em seguida foi buscar um bombom que ofereceu ao moreno que o pegou e o comeu em seguida.

"-Quero uma caixa destes."

"-O quê?"

"-Um bombom não serve. Quero uma caixa, conheço uma pessoa que se vai deliciar."

"-Sei?" – disse ela entregando-lhe uma caixa de bombons.

"-Já agora. O que lhe disseste para ele vir?" – perguntou realmente curiosa.

"-Que, tu não podias, ter desisto, afinal estavas a seguir o vosso sonho." – Respondeu ele antes de aparatar deixando a ruiva a sorrir.

A porta abriu-se no instante seguinte e Ginny sentiu o Louis agarrar nas suas pernas.

"-Olá Ginny." – Disse ele rindo.

A ruiva abaixou-se e em seguida pegou nele ao colo.

"-Olá Louis. Então como foi o teu dia?"

"-Bom. O papá levou-me ao olho do milénio e andámos 5 vezes seguidas. E depois fomos ver aquele relógio gigante. Eu gostei muito."

"-Que bom."

"-Era o Blaise que aqui estava?" – perguntou Draco falando pela primeira desde que ali chegara.

"-Sim. Ele fez-me uma coisa que eu realmente gostei e veio receber o seu prémio."

"-Prémio? De porta fechada?"

"-Não ficava bem entregar-lhe o prémio à frente de todos."

Draco olhou chocado para ela mas a ruiva não se apercebeu, nem se apercebeu quando ele ficou com os músculos tensos, nem quando a olhou irritado.

…

"-Pronto o Louis já dorme." – Disse ela entrando no quarto e vendo Draco sentado na cama, com as costas encostadas na parede, sem camisa apenas de calças de pijama, e as pernas esticadas em cima da cama.

Aproximou-se dele e ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, pousando as mãos na face dele, uma de cada lado. Inclinou-se para beijá-lo mas Draco virou a face fazendo com que a ruiva gelasse.

"-O que se passa? Tens estado calado a tarde toda, não falaste nada ao jantar e agora não me deixaste beijar-te. O que tens?"

"-E ainda perguntas!" – disse ácido não olhando para ela.

"-Eu não sei, eu pensava que estava tudo bem."

"-Pois mas não está."

"-E porquê?" – perguntou sem entender nada.

"-Deixa de ser falsa Weasley."

O coração parou no mesmo momento, começando a bater em seguida extremamente rápido.

"-Falsa?"

"-Ele veio buscar o seu prémio! E tinhas a porta fechada porque não ficava bem entregares-lhe à frente de todos."

Virgínia riu percebendo no mesmo instante o que se passava.

"-Tu estás com ciúmes….do Blaise?" – perguntou sentando-se na cama e gargalhando.

"-Não vejo qual é a piada." – Disse completamente irritado.

"-Oh amor, és mesmo tonto. E eu lá te ia trocar por outro, eu lá te ia trocar pelo Blaise.

Draco olhou para ela descrente e em seguida disse:

"-Então não me digas que ele te obrigou! Olha que o sorriso que tinhas não parecia teres sido obrigada."

"-Deixa de ser idiota Malfoy."

"-Idiota? Poupa-me!" – disse ele levantando-se da cama.

"-Tu estás a agir como um imbecil."

"-Pois estou, porque continuo contigo, pois tu disseste-me que ele te tinha feito algo que tu tinhas gostado."

"-É a voltar para Londres…para mim." – Disse ela fazendo o loiro virar-se para si de repente.

"-O quê?"

"-Ele veio falar comigo sobre ti, e eu agradeci, entrelinhas, por ele te ter convencido a voltar. Então ele disse que merecia uma recompensa, sabes como ele é, interesseiro como tudo."

"-Recompensa?"

"-Um bombom. Mas depois quase me obrigou a dar-lhe uma caixa de bombons. Suponho que para a paixão da vida dele desta semana."

"-Mas tu estavas a sorrir!" – comentou ele aproximando-se.

"-Sim. Porque ele disse-me o que te fez voltar."

"-E o que foi?" – perguntou Draco ajoelhando-se em frente dela.

"-Que te tinha convencido a vir só pelo facto de te ter dito que eu não tinha desistido, pois seguia o nosso sonho."

"-Desculpa querida não devia de ter desconfiado de ti."

"-Pois não. Mas o que me chamaste?" – perguntou ela sorrindo.

"-Querida! Porquê não gostas?"

Ela pousou as mãos na face dele e puxou-o aproximando os lábios dele dos seus.

"-Adorei. Podes chamar-me isso sempre."

"-Assim farei….querida." – murmurou rindo antes de a beijar e tombar a ruiva na cama.

"-Virgínia." – Chamou ele entrando na casa de banho.

"-Sim?"

Draco abriu a porta da box e em seguida entrou abraçando a ruiva pela cintura.

"-Hoje é Sábado mas tu podes ficar com o Louis sozinha o dia todo?"

"-Porquê? Vais onde?" – perguntou ela encostando a cabeça no ombro dele, enquanto sentia as mãos dele acariciarem seu ventre e seus seios.

"-Estou em Londres há mais de um mês e meus negócios estão parados. Como o Louis diz que quer ficar aqui contigo, assim como eu, vou tratar da transferência dos meus negócios para aqui, para Inglaterra. E não sei quanto tempo deve de demorar, mas a tarde inteira, possivelmente."

"-Tudo bem." – Disse ela virando-se para ele e saltando para o colo dele, enrolando as pernas na cintura dele.

"-O que estás a fazer querida?"

"-Eu vou fazer amor contigo." – Respondeu ela sedutoramente ao ouvido dele, fazendo-o rir.

….

"-Louis queres ir ver umas pessoas?" – perguntou Ginny sentando-se ao lado do loirinho que fazia um desenho no meio do chão da sala.

"-Quem?"

"-Minha família."

"-Sério? Tens irmãos? Muitos?"

"-Sim, tenho 6 irmãos."

"-Tantos." – Disse o menino sorrindo. – "Eu também quero irmãos."

Ginny tossiu ligeiramente sentindo a face aquecer.

"-Tu e o meu pai vão-me dar um irmão?" – perguntou ele levantando-se e fitando os olhos dela.

A ruiva tentou desviar o olhar mas não foi capaz, por isso apenas disse:

"-Sim, um dia."

Louis pareceu ficar satisfeito com a resposta pois no segundo seguinte deu um beijo á ruiva e depois ficou de pé pronto para ir com ela ver sua família.

…

"-E o menino é filho de quem?" – perguntou Molly olhando para o loirinho que brincava no meio do quintal.

"-É Ginny é filho de quem? É que ele faz-me lembrar o…é impossível."

"-Faz-te lembrar Draco Malfoy?" – perguntou ela olhando para Ron e depois para todos os seus outros irmãos.

"-Sim faz."

"-O Louis é filho dele."

"-E o que é que ele fez contigo?" – perguntou Ron levantando-se.

"-Ele vive comigo, há mais de um mês, ele e o pai dele. E nem tu Ron nem ninguém vai ter um ataque, pois eu não permito. Eu amo o Draco há muito tempo, e ele ama-me a mim, e agora que estamos juntos não nos vamos separar mais. Na verdade eu vim aqui apenas para vos dizer isso. Agora vou indo, vou deixar-vos a mastigar bem a informação." – Disse a ruiva caminhando até ao quintal e indo buscar o Louis, aparatando com ele em seguida.

…

Assim que abriu a porta e saiu da casa de banho enrolada na toalha viu Draco sentado em cima da cama a olhar para ela.

"-Já voltaste?" – perguntou ela visivelmente contente.

"-Sim. E já soube que levaste o meu filho até à toca."

"-Estás chateado com isso?"

"-Não. Eu confio em ti, mas o que foste lá fazer?"

"-Dizer que estava contigo, que te amo e que nada nem ninguém nos vais separar." – Respondeu ela aproximando-se dele.

Draco pegou no seu pulso e puxou-a, sentando-a no seu colo. Em seguida olhou para ela fixamente o que a fez perguntar:

"-Queres ser meu sócio?"

"-O quê?"

"- Eu quero que tu trabalhes comigo na loja. Afinal A loja de chocolate não é o nosso sonho se tu não estiveres lá. Eu iria gostar e o Blaise iria agradecer, pois assim já não precisava de ser ele a tratar dos negócios com as outras fábricas."

"-Era ele?"

"-Sim, eu precisava de alguém de confiança, então era o Blaise, o que o obrigava a faltar ao emprego dele por causa disso. Mas agora tu estás aqui, e a loja é o nosso sonho e, eu achei…"

"-Eu quero." – Disse ele antes de ela continuasse. – "Mas com uma condição!"

"-Qual?"

"-Casas comigo?"

O vento fresco batia na sua face fazendo com que os cabelos ruivos voassem. Virgínia encontrava-se sentada na areia branca daquela praia só deles. Uma praia no sul de França mesmo em frente de uma das mansões Malfoy, a praia onde dois anos antes ela e Draco tinham casado.

Olhou para o marido e para o Louis de 7 anos, ambos a correrem atrás de uma bola. A ruiva sorriu e em seguida viu o pequeno correr até ela, enquanto Draco o seguia.

Louis sentou-se ao lado dela e em seguida Draco sentou-se no outro lado. Ginny olhou para o marido que se encontrava sem camisa, apenas de calções, e com os cabelos loiros desalinhados, assim como o Louis.  
O pequeno deitou a cabeça em cima das pernas e Ginny levou as mãos aos cabelos dele.

"-Com sono?"

"-Sim mã." – Murmurou ele ensonado.

Ginny sorriu, de vez em quando o pequeno chamava-lhe mã, mas ela não se importava, sentia-se orgulhosa, mesmo sabendo que o menino nunca esqueceria Melissa, e que todas as noites olhava para a fotografia dela e lhe dava um beijo, mas ela não se importava, afinal Melissa é que era a mãe dele.

"-Draco." – Chamou ela quando viu o menino dormir.

"-Sim?"

"-Eu vou-te dizer uma coisa, mas promete que não desapareces durante uns dias." – Pediu ela.

Draco olhou espantado para a ruiva e em seguida perguntou:

"-Porque é que eu iria fugir de ti?"

"-Apenas promete."

"-Eu prometo que digas o que disseres eu não vou fugir."

A ruiva olhou para ele e em seguida para o Louis e depois novamente para o marido.

"-Eu estou grávida." – Disse ela fazendo com que Draco sorrisse.

Se esperava que ele fugisse ela enganou-se pois ele apenas a beijou calmamente, e nos meses seguintes não saiu de ao pé dela nunca, nem mesmo depois de Isabella nascer, ele não deixava nem a mulher nem a bebé, nem o filho.

A pequena ruiva corria atrás do irmão na praia e Ginny ouviu Draco dizer:

"-Louis a tua irmã vai cair. Ela só tem 3 anos."

A ruiva sorriu, Draco era um pai galinha, babado, mas galinha.

"-Senta-te aqui ao meu lado amor."

"-Teu desejo é uma ordem querida." – Disse ele sentando-se ao lado.

Draco passou com o braço por trás do ombro da mulher e ambos ficaram a ver as crianças que brincavam sentados na areia fazendo um castelo de areia.

"-Tenho uma coisa para ti." – Disse ela ao ouvido dela.

"-O quê?"

"-Fecha os olhos e abre a boca."

Ela fez o que ele lhe pediu e segundos depois sentiu um pequeno chocolate na sua boca. Trincou-o e saboreou-o arrepiando-se ao sentir a calda de avelã com chocolate a aquecer a boca, e sentindo depois o chocolate derreter na sua língua.  
Era igual ao primeiro bombom que ele lhe oferecera, há anos atrás em Hogwarts.

Sorriu abrindo os olhos e vendo que o marido a olhava sorrindo.

"-Mã…" – chamou uma vozinha fina.

Ginny virou-se vendo Isabella correr até ela, sendo seguida pelo irmão que a agarrou pela cintura e elevou a menina.

Sorriu vendo que a filha gargalhava no colo do irmão, e em seguida sentiu as mãos do marido na sua face, fazendo com que ela se virasse para ele.

"-Eu amo-te querida."

"-Também te amo….muito."

Ele selou os lábios de ambos num beijo.

Beijavam-se calmamente enquanto ouviam as gargalhadas felizes da filha, e sabiam que Louis lhe fazia costas.

Os lábios dela ainda tinham o sabor do chocolate, e isso era algo que Draco adorava, afinal o chocolate juntara-os várias vezes, e ele sabia, assim como ela, que o que o chocolate junta nada nem ninguém consegue separar.

O chocolate é o ingrediente necessário para um final feliz.

**Fim**

**N/A: mais um short de apenas um só capitulo….espero ter mais comentários do que nas ultimas shorts. O que se passa? Eu deixei de saber escrever para não ter tantos comentários?**

**Ok, passando a parte do drama, esta short é dedicada às minhas duas sublimes preferidas (certo, as sublimes são 3 e eu sou uma dela, e seria pouco modesto dedicar uma short escrita por mim a mim mesma, mas enfim), ou seja, dedico esta short à Kika Felton (porque ela gosta de chocolates e porque sim) e à Rebeca Maria (visto uma futura short dela ter-me dado a inspiração para esta)**

**Pois é só….e realmente já é muito….**

**A capa desta short está no meu blog…se quiserem irem lá é só carregarem no profile e em seguida em homepage…..**

**COMENTEM! Eu necessito de reviews….**

**JINHOS!**

**Ah! Em breve actualizarei a short_Todos os nosso momentos_e termino a _É um grande fenómeno o amor_….**

**REVIEWS!**

**FUI! **


End file.
